


survivor of more than one life

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [15]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Comment Fic, M/M, little beasts, the everyone is fucked up verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>you are the survivor of more than one life. And you're the only lover I had who ever slept with a knife.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	survivor of more than one life

**Author's Note:**

> [ little beasts verse ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/271950) care of [likewinning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning).

"This isn't necessary anymore," Bruce says next to him and Jason slowly blinks his eyes open, sees Bruce holding the knife Jason had gotten up to slip under his pillow in the middle of the night. "Do you honestly think you need this with me here? With Dick?"  
  
Jason rubs at his eyes and rolls over onto his back, tries to reach out and take the knife back, but Bruce holds it just out of his reach.   
  
"Answer me." Bruce says and even though he sounds calm, there's something else to his tone that Jason can't quite pick out. He shivers as Bruce pushes the hair out of his face with the tip of the knife, slides the flat part of the blade down his cheek. "Don't you feel safe here with me?"  
  
Jason grabs the knife out of Bruce's hand and climbs on top of him, grins when he presses it to Bruce's throat, even knowing that he's only doing it because Bruce is  _letting_  him.   
  
"Rule number one," Jason says. "You're never safe. You taught me that, remember?"  
  
"Hm," Bruce says. "Possibly I should make an amendment to that rule."  
  
"You think so?" Jason asks, rolling his hips against Bruce when Bruce's hands come around his waist.  
  
"Yes," Bruce says, grabbing Jason tight and flipping them over. Jason doesn't panic so much anymore these days, but sometimes, with Bruce so fucking  _big_  and strong and heavy, holding him down beneath him with no way for him to escape -- "Because I will never let anything happen to you." Bruce says, leaning in to kiss his neck and Jason remembers to breathe. "Do you believe me?"  
  
Jason leans up to kiss him and when Bruce reaches for the knife, Jason lets him ease it out of his hand and set it on the nightstand. It's all the answer Bruce needs.


End file.
